defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Test
"Exceedingly arrogant and calculating, ruthless, and not to mention a damned megalomaniac." Kain's trademarks are his dyed ebony hair and violet eyes, which he inherited from his mother and father respectively. However, now more of a trademark - his left eye is affected by emotions which vary on colours of the spectrum. Kain is lithe and considerably tall, standing at 6'3ft and weighing in at 68kg. As an opportunist, he will ally himself with anyone who can help him further his own goals. He is notable in particular for his ruthlessness, duality and pragmatism, therefore his manipulative and deceptive nature has earned him many enemies, including those he once deemed as 'friends'. Origins The Enfeebled Son "I was what no-one believed." — Kain Templeman Kain Templeman - the son of and the last living testament to an aristocratic family - grew up oblivious of his own momentous destiny within the world of magic. Hailing from the vast Eastern Kingdoms, the ambitious yet unknown and directionless nobleman lives a privileged life in a world wrought with ceaseless conflict. Born shortly prior to the First War to Sylvia Templeman, a prestigious Archmage of the Kirin Tor and Kain-Harvey, a noble-born guardsman, Kain is one of the two twin Templeman brothers, in which Kain suffered the flawed, recessive and inferior genetics at birth, though had inherited the long-line name of 'Kain', which is considered to be a honour in the Templeman House. Growing, Kain is marked by conflicting emotions and an overwhelming sense of jealousy towards his superior twin brother, Jack, and considers himself to be the bare leftovers of Jack. Kain found himself living in Jack's shadow, and frequently had to rely on medicine to even push himself through a single day as he was often found direly ill. Aging through his youth, Kain struggled with the inevitability of being left behind by his brother and parents, and despite his brother's care towards Kain, his hatred only continued to arise - born from liverish jealousy - in which he still pursues that same hatred today. Proving his conflict even in his childhood, Kain would profess to both love and hate his twin brother, Jack upon different occasions, although didn't always appear to know his own mind when it came to his twin. His actions however indicated that in whatever way he so chose. Despite being the precisely the same age, Kain considered Jack to be the elder brother due to his guardian-like status and the blatantly obvious strength he possessed as opposed to the inferior Kain. Kain's love was only and solely directed towards his Mother, whereas his father would persist to undermine and constantly remind Kain of his inadequacy and supposed uselessness in the family, being a 'curse to their name'. During his childhood, Kain's father was neglectful if not frequently violent towards him, and suffers two small scars under his eyes in a horizontal fashion, lightly swerving due to the motion of a dagger against his skin. Alongside the scars, Kain's body suffered countless and constant heavy bruising and occasionally broken bones from the homicidal beatings his father delivered to him. The lack of love endured from his father largely shaped Kain's bitter disposition and cruel arrogance later in life. As a boy, Kain was deemed an awkward child with poor social skills. Even when it was dearly important for Kain to create a good impression, he would fail to do so rather miserably, and often sought isolation after such encounters. To escape the clutch of his father and to introduce an alternative route to hiding in isolation, Kain's mother, Sylvia, took Kain on trips to Dalaran plentifully - and although slowly, he began to develop social skills as well as beginning to wield hints of magic at a young age on rare occasions, although these occasions would become more frequent as he grew up alongside his mother. Kain would often take peeks and small glances into his mother's spellbook, and take notes with a dipped quill on the backside of numerous pieces of parchment around Dalaran, folding them into his pockets to study at home. Following the First War and the oncoming fall of Stormwind, Kain's father fell fighting defending the city he held so close to his heart, even closer than his own family. Butchered in a lengthy and tiresome battle in Northern Elwynn to protect the beloved King Llane - the hour of doom came for the Humans, Orgrim's army had proven themselves victorious. Upon finally gaining sight of his deceased father, there laid the weeping brother and mother, and the poker-faced periphery, Kain. The passing of his father meant little to Kain, and with the grieving family - his mother depriving herself of her work, Kain took it upon himself to snatch his mother's spell-book, and began to dart his eyes between the lines profusely and extensively. Unending sleepless nights to this very day in his adulthood, his only motive - to be the son she could truly be proud of. After a surge of depression, a lengthy period at that, Kain's mother succumbed to the realization that all she could clutch onto now was her children. Despite her favoritism of Kain, she nevertheless gave both brothers equal love, allowing Kain to develop a more advanced bond with Jack. As Stormwind fell in the First War, the youthful aged Kain had fully become his own mother's apprentice, although was taught by many people, including the likes of Amelia Johnstone and Arenfel Serentyne. Even in classes, Kain visually as well as mentally appeared to be a visible outcast in the crowd, a soul so torn at such a young age as opposed to his fellow students, who appeared lively and shrouded with glee. However this would soon fade from Kain. His mother, coming to the conclusion that Kain and his brother were of able age to take care of themselves, handed down both her spellbook to Kain, and to Jack, his fathers rifle. The two twins - growing faster than they could perceive - came to the just conclusion that they should learn to live independently, though pay homage and live in their parents footsteps. Becoming used to isolation and taking their own responsibility as the two grew up, Kain, following his mother quite literally in tribute - began to learn the schools of Arcane magic and placed his prime focus into Evocation. The more he read and studied, the more he drifted from his brother, eventually becoming entirely separated to divulge into their own professions. The twins parted over that decade, choosing their own aspiring paths; Kain, the Archmage. ''Jack, the Mercenary.'' ''Kirin Tor'' "I watched you as you did your studies in Dalaran as a matter of fact.. your skills were most impressive." '' — Amelia Johnstone In his younger years, Kain was also perceived as a boundlessly arrogant student by some of his peers, mischievous and at times portraying a defiant stance towards them having often crawled amongst the wrong crowds. Though, it was boldly evident that Kain was maturing into a fully-fledged mage, and hastily at that. Kain - like his mother - stupendously excelled in the school of Evocation and placed his other spell focus into the school of Transmutation. He studied his mother's spellbook profusely with little rest, desolate in his thoughts and often sat within the purple parlor for days at a time, and gazed upon the decaying pages of his mothers spellbook, eventually restoring them over the course of two decades. The spellbook to Kain is but the last remnant of sentimental value to him, and is perhaps the closest object to his heart. Kain's eyes were drawn to the pages of his mother's lifetime dedication, a collection of recipes devoted to the details of every fiber of a spell, every gesture and cosmic and anatomical design, incantation, reagent and variable necessary to perform the inscribed spells. Awarded the title of 'Archmage of the Kirin Tor', Kain was described as a cunning, relentless and enthusiastic individual, characterized by his heroism, ambition, nobility and fatalism, and grew from a wisely arrogant teenager to an arrogantly wise adult over time. Kain's fulfilled his wishes and had indeed paid tribute to his mother, the motive had been completed. ''The First Taste of Defeat The Third War is currently ravaging in progress, and Kel'Thuzad had been resurrected. With the Scourge's mission to accomplish for the dreadlords, they traveled south towards Dalaran to obtain the Book of Medivh and use it to summon Archimonde, the Defiler. The Kirin Tor fought valiantly, however were powerless and unable to prevent the Scourge from stealing the Spellbook of the Guardian himself, and now with the book, Kel'Thuzad had summoned Archimonde as well as the Burning Legion to Azeroth. Archimonde's first motive was to destroy Dalaran, and so he did - with ease, Kain's mother was crushed beneath the falling walls of the city she sought to raise her son within, her last words to be her son's name, launching her arm forth towards Kain as a last gesture of worriment. His weak, fragile and brittle body subsequently fell victim to a portion of the rubble, his last sight to be the fall of his cherished mother, and fell unconscious. Fortunately however, Kain was hidden within the work of the destruction, his body fully frail with his left arm broken. After two whole days - nearing three - Kain awoke to his voice long gone, and a body seeking survival, his slim body was barely able to slither from the heaving rubble that held him weak, yet safe. His pallid and lithe body scarcely scurried through the crushed city, moonlit under the nightfall. Eventually, after hours of petty crawling and having now made his way into his homeland of Southshore, Kain struggled to hoist himself to his feet, and was confronted by a figure he could not visibly make out, and before he could even acknowledge what was happening, Kain was bashed to the ground without any form of defense, his already scarred face crashed towards a pool of stout covered glass shards that laid nearby, his left eye taking the blow - impaled and mangled, and so he fell unconscious once more from shock, and thought himself to had released his dying breath. Though with a stroke of miraculous luck - Kain had roused from this and was within the safety of Stormwind and Ironforge reinforcements. A weary Cleric from Stormwind began attempting to mend and thus restore Kain's eye with use of the Light, but to no avail. Kain had interrupted with his own magic in confusion, muttering a weak and failed incantation, as well as being cursed with partial blindness, this interruption would make a mark he would not return from - and so the magic that Kain had strived to cast had rebounded, the emanating arcane glow from his eye seemingly hiding the fairly mangled areas although remains a tribute of failure to protect his mother. A Father's Fall Still within the ranks of the Kirin Tor, Kain had accidentally barged and bumped into a woman within the ruins of Dalaran. The two began to argue and bicker in front of a few apprentices who simply had the desire to perform their newly appointed duties - and as the two argued - the apprentices had slowly scattered and disappeared, the disputing two had entirely disregarded their presence. A week later, the two met by coincidence in Kain's homeland of Southshore, and the two laid under the moonlit and shimmering sky as they learned of one another, Kain and Lily. The couple never slept until morning. As time passed, Kain and Lily grew exceptionally fond of one another, Lily becoming Kain's apprentice despite her focus in Divination, also becoming married to him as well sharing a daughter who they lovingly named Rose. At the age of fourty-four, shortly prior to the fall of the Lich King, Kain was absent from home; searching drastically for new fresh foods which they had been growing in their farm nearby. As Kain returned to his home, he found his boots surrounded in a great pool of blood, his growing daughter and wife slaughtered by followers of Kel'Thuzad, members of the Cult of the Damned. Kain immediately dropped to his knees, battering them against the floorboards as his hands sunk under the pool of family's blood. Trembling, he emitted a bellowing roar with the most excruciating pain he could perhaps ever fathom, and lost all he had worked for, dreamed for, in the blink of an eye. Filled with torment, Kain broke down into a furious throw of his magic, draining every last ounce of his energy he had devoured over the years, both destroying his home as well as the culprits. Dropping almost immediately into a great depression, he had only desire: to rejoin his family in the afterlife - but was unable to - due to the draining of his energy, weak - he laid on the floor in his his wife and daughters blood, his heart blackened with sorrow, paralyzed with loss. The insanity that came with losing everything he had built, Kain had now become the broken man who he had always striven not to be - knowing the path of darkness would lead to his demise - yet he carried on apathetically. Having a mind full of despair, Kain sought all but justice. His inquisitions of Necromancy and the Archmage-turned-Lich Kel'Thuzad caused him to suffer a fate within the Kirin Tor near banishment. Kain had swiftly received a rather poor diagnosis from the Dalaran Clinic following his losses, and surprisingly had the banishment that was to follow him revoked. Despite this revoke, his thirty-one years of service to the Kirin Tor alas came to an end. Regretfully defecting, Kain abandoned their ways promptly and sought out the Cult of the Damned and despite being the murderers of his family, they had the power to re-animate them, in which Kain sought their manipulative power. Kain longed for the return of his family with all of his being, and despised himself for allowing harm to come to them, as well as having a hatred for the world - especially the Kirin Tor - for allowing such a horrid fate to be delivered to his wife and daughter. Alas, and with a sense of relief, he had scurried to a recently founded Scholomance, a School for prospective Necromancers, located in the ruins of the palatial House of Barov, on a rise overlooking the abandoned city of Caer Darrow, renovated in the ancient crypts beneath. Over the course of a few years, Kain had attempted to re-animate corpses and had ever so scarcely succeeded in defiance of his wide knowledge of the Arcane. This occurrence of necromancy would only appear rarely it seems. However, upon arriving at the graves of his family and lacking the strength and motivation to even attempt to drive his family from their eternal rest, and thus Kain decided to leave them at peace, with his moral ambiguity restoring ever so slightly. ''Kings Bane, the Wreckage of History'' Kain had been overwhelmed by hatred and grew exhausted of his melancholy heart. Having sulked for long enough - he sought out a new life to pursue. Fleeing to Stormwind with no other choice of residence at the time, he roamed the streets curiously, studying and inspecting those in his path with an aroused sense of enigma, whether it was a simple thug, civilian or a user of the light - he noted all he could of the inhabitants in his mind. Constantly spotted marching around the Cathedral District, he glanced around with the thought of opposing his life and all of his beliefs, to turn over a new slate. Upon one of these marching episodes, Kain was oddly confronted by a crewman of the Kings Bane, Syrel "Cross" Cartrion. Cross sat with Kain and began to tell him of a pirate crew he helped order. Confused, Kain enquired as to why a crew of pirates would need someone such as himself; a soul so lost - yet perhaps this would be the refuge, the start of his new life that he sought so desperately. Cross responded instantly with a promise, a promise that would redefine the path he walked across so drowsily. With the promise that Kain could have anything he desired in return for assisting with crew, he easily fell for this lust for power, and was recruited into the Kings Bane. Few magic users were upon the ship, with the likes of conjurers and even Druids. With assistance of the others, Kain began to transform from a lost soul to a wise, confident and generally joyful man. His work became more adept, and he had learned the ways and life of a pirate over the course of his duties; practised in the use of his scimitar, dressing alike to his superiors, and performing with skill and expertise, he quickly grew the ranks and was put against the man he called his best friend at the time, James Clarke. James was in a furious state at the time, dealing with family and friend issues respectively, therefore Kain ultimately won the Quartermaster election and rose to the top of the Kings Bane with nothing but pride. Ascending and descending away and into the remnants of his memories, Kain was advised to visit the Disciples of Light by the crew for his own safety. Instructed to revise his ways and step in the very Cathedral he was so curious of, and was instructed to let himself seek a form of purging. Kain took advantage of this, rushing away to the Cathedral as the crew sailed off into the raging seas. Rushing up the Cathedral steps, he provoked for the Disciples to attack him, and so they did after time. Having no recollection of what occurred, Kain had awoke to the sight of a crowd full of Disciples surrounding him. Suffering from minor amnesia, as well as being set to a state prior to meeting darkness, Kain resorted back to practicing his Arcane, however still low in his depressive state. Although, he continued to recognize his pirate enrollment and those who he works aside and begins to meet his enigma first hand. '' '' ''Ruins of Gilneas'' The Kings Bane crew eventually traveled to the desecrated and drowsy ruins of Gilneas, meeting up with the "Company", a band of thugs in which the Bane had both an allegiance and a hatred for. Kain was seen to be a very silent, mysterious, and an observant man. A man to which many were curious of. Though, throughout his stay there with the crew he begins to grow affectionate of a woman named 'Claudia' and at the current time, Kain is unknown that this is a disguise played by a known Lady of Moonbrook, and the mother of one of his enemies and his future wife - Mira Blackwood. The two begin to grow a liking for one another and share numerous intimate moments. Although, the stay had become weary to Kain, thus sought out a feral worgen who the crew and company had both tormented without relent. Feeling this would be the change in which he could finally avert sorrow, furthermore, Kain placed himself under the illusion of a chitinous appearing worgen, and had instructed the worgen to call for any ally he could which would then cause the entire city to be attacked unbeknownst to anyone from either the Company or the Kings Bane, and were at the edge of succumbing to defeat before managing to finally find themselves in safety. Maliciously pretending to align himself with the crew, this would prove to be a beginning chapter to Kain's deceitful nature, in which he had nearly had his own friends slaughtered. Though Kain possesses an obvious relish for bloodshed and brutality, he is anything but idiotic: the true cunning and subtlety of his actions are only revealed to those smart enough to see past his endless deceptions. ''A Tragic Puppet'' ... ''Deceasing Adversity'' ... ''The Gravity of Choice'' ... The Campaign Time passes further to the month of November, the Siege of Orgrimmar has began and Garrosh's downfall is to arrive swiftly. The majority of individuals from Stormwind have joined together as a united force, and settle in Tiragarde Keep. Kain's depression has grown further to suicidal impact upon himself, an embodiment of pure misery, shrouded in the possibility of sepulchral fog. Eventually attempting to hang himself in keep grounds, but with the assistance of a few "Company" members and the Stormwind Regiment, Kain was taken to isolate himself and share his story with Lucy Gildhart, who felt pity and sympathy for a sorrowful Kain. Lucy had began to develop feelings for Kain throughout the campaign, and so had 'Claudia'. The two argued fought over Kain as he endured multiple injuries throughout the campaign with his suicidal state of mind, and was rescued by Lucy and 'Claudia' numerous times. Healing, Kain knew he couldn't bare staying in Durotar any longer with the men and women he considered enemies, contemplating them as a threat to him as his paranoia grew. Although forced to ally with them, no trust could be withheld in such a group. He acknowledged he could not assist anyone with his state, and left for the Barrens where he would then perform a ritual of suicidal significance. Searching hastily, 'Claudia', Lucy, Darkios Smith and Rio Kempe began to bring a Kain who would be verging on the border of death back to a conscious state. Upon the sacrifice of injuries of those involved in the rescue, particularly Darkios - who had broken a few of his limbs as well as a portion of his rib-cage, the Campaign came to a close, and so nearing the end, Kain sought out 'Claudia', and saw through her disguise as the woman who he met not long before the campaign who shared a ship on the dock next to the Kings Bane. Myriah Damara Blackwood was her name, and the two confessed their love for one another at long last. ''Seeking a Third Option ''The Legion Calls Eventually becoming outstandingly fascinated with the use of numerous dark magics alike, Kain's mentality slowly descends into that of apathy. One by one, he loses all he once loved, whether it's mere possessions, family, or friends. Throughout Kain's troublesome and swift change in mentality along with sense of moral factor, he is pursued by the man he once sought out guidance from, former best friend and now turned thug: James Clarke. Kain is encountered by a lady named Anneeta Percy, Duchess of the Gilnean Headlands. During one of his wanders in the city of Stormwind, former friend and more recent enemy, James Clarke confronts Kain along with Wolf Blackwood, Mira's son. As the argument between James and Kain begin to rise with a fire of absolute hatred, Percy invades Kains mind and delivers a message: "Say the word, and I shall vapourise these... ungifted individuals. And then we shall have a nice chat." The argument reaches a pinnacle point, and bloodshed is on the verge of beginning. Kain confidently, yet slyly slips from his tongue: "The word." and so Anneeta scolds James with a great fel fire, where he would then run manically for a small moment, flailing his limbs frantically in a panic before diving into the Stormwind Canal. Following orders from Anneeta, Kain hastily travels to Olivia's Pond in search of his momentary saviour. Anneeta appears before Kain's eyes as a representative, for one reason. She asks him one daring and intrepid question: "The Legion calls. Will you answer?" Answering with an undaunted yes, he accepts his new role; and thus becomes an aspiring Magi within a group known as 'Ordo Animae'. He's entitled as a herald to his superiors, a herald for the Burning Legion - so he was told. As a herald, he values loyalty, and despises insubordination, arguing that "cowards and traitors deserve no second thoughts, only their "complete annihilation". While his apparent lack of diplomacy seems to stem from his short and violent temper, in reality it is a carefully cultivated tool. Above all else, Kain's ultimate agenda - to return back to his former state of living and ensure his life's restoration to glory - are partially moral and benevolent at the very least, but he realizes his goal may be beyond his reach. Only when purified - with "the hands of the prime mover exposed" - does he receive "the first bitter taste" of hope. Kain proceeds to focus on a path of redemption with his soon to be wife, Myriah Damara Blackwood. ''Origin of a New Life'' Kain's anger leads him to discover that the "Company" has revealed who 'Claudia' truly is, and begins to attack "Company" members after a hostage situation is at hand, his soon-to-be wife at the end of a gun-barrel. Kain begins to unleash his unstable magic, holding himself with abjuration as he unleashes an escape from the hostility, a room full of former allies blasting upon him. Hand in hand, Mira and Kain escaped to their ship in the docks, and quickly packed any essentials, and sailed off to safety in Northrend, where they would purchase their new house in Fort Wildervar, Howling Fjord. ''Marriage'' On the 7th of Feburary, Kain was wed to Myriah Damara Blackwood at approximately eight bells and rightfully became the Earl of Moonbrook. The two were wed within the spiraling wonder of Grizzlemaw, the former World Tree. Only few were invited to be attendees, as the couple had already taken a risk having invited Cyrand and Jayred Blackwood, two "Company" members - though they were also technically family now to Kain. Kain considers those he trusts as the people who can save him from despair or the people who can seek guidance from him. He forgives betrayal from no-one, and would have them pay with their life. He now takes both surnames, Templeman and Blackwood: Kain Templeman-Blackwood The Slaughtered Lamb Reuniting with his wife after a prolonged disappearance, Kain's weakness for alcohol leads him a teashop titled ' The Slaughtered Lamb', a once fabled place now returning with a sensation of innocence. As his shoes pattered towards the exit, a Kaldorei woman by the name of Sarai Silvershade calls for him: 'Kain Templeman, is the name, yes?', she enquires with curiousity seeking clarification, her odd pattern of near-impeding speech seemed somewhat alluring. Dazed by her sudden acknowledgement, an similarly curious Kain answers with a tilt to the head and a lifted brow, "Yes-..?". Sarai begins to relay to Kain that it was her sister along with a Paladin by the name of Alastir, that he helped craft equipment with, and that the "Shalla'tor values you, highly." Pondering for a moment, an increasily curious Kain requests a reminder, some form of indefinite proof that she truly knows of his deeds. Unbeknownst to the presence of a creature perhaps as fabled as the shop they so sat in, Kain is approached by what was disseminated to him as a 'Shadow ascendant'. Hunching, warping, twisting and flickering - this creature began to penetrate Kain's mind and project within him a vision of power, one that he could achieve if he abided accordingly and proved his loyalty to those around him over time. Beckoned downstairs after the vision, Sarai, and the creature proceeded to have Kain witness a method of torture from this creature, 'Neverwas'. Ariel had received this punishment for breaking a virtue of respect, in which Sarai entitles such as a sin which must be punished appropriately if broken. It appeared that Ariel had been wearing a ring crafted by trio of Kain, Sarai, and Alastir, although Kain remained silent and merely kept his gaze between the creature and Ariel. Both in awe and wonder, Kain is offered a place within their group, a Cult, even. Sarai handed a large book that awaited signing along with a needle, and therefore Kain pricked his fingertip and inscribed his name onto the parchment. ... A Clash of Bravery and Iron Band of the Brave ... The Absence of Loss The Azure Flame ... ''Etymology'' Kain is a Biblical name of Hebrew origin, meaning "acquire". It is directly linked to its homophone "Cain", who was one of the sons of Adam in the Book of Genesis (recorded as early as the 1st century Dead Sea Scrolls). Cain was the first human born, and became the first murderer upon killing his brother, Abel, when God rejected his offerings of produce but accepted Abel's sacrifice from his flock's firstborn. Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Archmagi Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance